Singin' In The Rain
by nubodca
Summary: Blaine and Kurt spend a Saturday afternoon together. Rated M for future chapters. Review if you want any special kind of fluffy/smutty action in the next installment!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own Glee or any of the characters, yada yada yada...

* * *

><p>Raindrops hammered at the window of the bedroom, the dull light from the stormy day outside cast the room in half-shadow. Kurt rolled over under his warm duvet, relishing the sounds of the storm from the comfort of his queen-size mattress. Kurt loved rainstorms, but what he loved even more were Saturday morning rainstorms. He sighed contentedly, allowing his eyes to flicker open and stare, unfocused, at the grey skies outside his window. This had all the makings of a perfect day.<p>

Suddenly, his cellphone lit up, the custom ringtone he had set blaring the song "Teenage Dream". He smiled sleepily as he reached over and picked up the phone, not bothering to check the caller ID. There was no need.

"Good morning, stranger," he murmured, inflecting his voice in the happiest tone he could muster, given the fact that he'd only just woken up.

"When I woke up and saw the rain outside, I thought of you and how much you love thunderstorms. Then I decided it was probably unwise to call you at seven o'clock on a Saturday morning." Blaine sounded infuriatingly chipper, and if it had been anyone other than him, Kurt would've hung up the phone immediately. But Kurt knew that Blaine couldn't help it; his cheery disposition was one of the qualities Kurt loved most about him.

"Good call," Kurt chuckled, knowing full well that had Blaine actually called him at 7 A.M., he wouldn't have even picked up the phone. A boy needs his beauty sleep, after all.

Blaine continued, his excitement audibly growing. "Anyway, I thought to myself, 'How great would it be if Kurt and I watched _Singin' in the Rain_ in the middle of this storm?' So now I'm calling you because I've been sitting in your driveway for about ten minutes, and it's kind of boring out here, so I was hoping you'd let me inside."

Kurt snorted. "_What?_" He untangled himself from his bed sheets and staggered over to the window, looking down at the driveway where Blaine's Oldsmobile hatchback was, in fact, idling.

"You're unbelievable," he sighed, shaking his head and waving as he made eye contact with Blaine, who grinned up at him through the windshield of his car.

"Does that mean you're going to let me in?" Blaine asked wryly, barely masking the pure, unadulterated excitement in his voice. Kurt beamed.

"I'll be down in a minute."

Kurt tiptoed downstairs, careful not to wake the rest of the family. When he opened the door, he found himself being pulled into a very tight, very wet hug by his boyfriend.

"Um, Blaine –"

Blaine quickly let go, grinning from ear to ear.

"Where is everybody?"

"Still sleeping, so we should probably keep the screaming matches to a minimum."

Blaine snorted at Kurt's sarcasm. "It's really coming down out there! I just ran from the car to your door and look at me, my shirt is completely soaked through." As he spoke, he walked around Kurt and into the living room, slowly tugging his arms out of the sleeves of his grey henley.

Kurt found himself unable to speak as the other boy pulled the shirt off completely, revealing a thin, whit undershirt which clung to his biceps like there was no tomorrow. Kurt shook his head slightly, determined to keep his composure for at least a little longer. He quickly tried to think of something semi-intelligent to ask Blaine.

"So, um… you brought a movie?"

So much for semi-intelligent: his voice was only slightly higher than usual, but he doubted Blaine would notice.

Blaine noticed. He knew full well how Kurt felt about his arms ("They're like bronze pythons, Blaine, they need to be kept in a zoo!"), and he smiled internally, ready to milk this knowledge for all it was worth.

"Yes sir, the best of the best! Classic Gene Kelly and Debbie Reynolds. I mean really," he beamed, being sure to bend down extra slowly to pop the disc into the DVD player. "Can you think of any better way to spend a rainy Saturday?"

_Yeah,_ Kurt thought, _anything that leads to having my soul practically sucked out of my mouth while clutching onto those arms for dear life. _Blaine could practically hear the un-dapper thoughts racing through Kurt's mind, since he was thinking the same ones. But he maintained his cheerful façade, bouncing around the kitchen and microwaving popcorn and jabbering on about the sheer volume of talent crammed into one movie, occasionally glancing over to Kurt, who had tentatively seated himself on the couch and played absentmindedly with the remote, the glazed over look in his eyes making it quite clear to Blaine that his thoughts were still in a deliciously unholy place.

Kurt snapped out of his reverie of sexual deviancy when Blaine flounced down onto the couch next to him, clutching a bowl of fresh popcorn and wearing an expression that Kurt felt should be made illegal for how adorable it was. Blaine smiled and rubbed his boyfriend's thigh as he reached over his lap for the remote. Kurt gasped as he felt the device dragged slowly over the crotch of his pajama pants, which, his was now beginning to realize, were much thinner than he had thought. He mentally kicked himself as he felt his cock begin to twitch under the fabric, glancing over at Blaine somewhat nervously. The smile on Blaine's face had grown wider as he put the popcorn down on the coffee table in front of them and let his hand return to Kurt's thigh as he pressed 'Play' on the remote.

_Well,_ Kurt thought, trying to focus on keeping his breathing steady as Blaine began to tap lightly on his thigh along to the opening number. _This is going to be interesting…_


	2. Chapter 2

The next twenty minutes of the movie were pure torture for Kurt, who would have screamed in frustration if the rest of his family wasn't still asleep upstairs. Blaine, on the other hand, was enjoying the wildly entertaining experience of teasing Kurt while pretending to be completely unaware of what he was doing to Kurt.

He started by leaning his head onto Kurt's shoulder, still rubbing his hand up and down the length of Kurt's thigh. Then, during "All I Do is Dream of You," he began to trace patterns into the fabric with his finger, moving slowly from Kurt's knee right up to the place where his thigh and hip connected. When he began the painfully measured journey to Kurt's crotch, the other boy had finally had enough. Kurt tilted his head down and caught Blaine's lips with his own in a determined, needful kiss. Blaine breathed in sharply, allowing Kurt a few brief moments of contact before pulling away, smiling deviously. An exasperated whine escaped from Kurt's throat when the kiss abruptly ended.

"Oh come _on_, Blaine, I'm dying here!" He gestured pointedly at his pajama bottoms, which were now tented quite obviously over Kurt's erection. Blaine arched an eyebrow, his smile fading slowly.

"Hmmm," he mumbled, looking from Kurt's pants up to his face, and back down again, finally returning his gaze to the television. Kurt was about to protest again, when he suddenly felt Blaine's hand wrap itself around his cock through his pants. His breath hitched in his throat, almost immediately relaxing as Blaine began to stroke him softly, though his eyes were still fixed on the screen in front of him. Kurt let his eyes droop closed, shutting himself off from all other sensations besides the sounds of the film and the feeling of Blaine jerking him off.

_Finally._

But Blaine wasn't about to let his boyfriend off that easily. Glancing over to make sure Kurt's eyes were still closed, Blaine reached his unoccupied hand for a fresh bottle of Perrier that he had hidden in the couch cushions the day before. Mentally congratulating himself on his forward thinking, Blaine carefully unscrewed the lid of the bottle and placed it on the coffee table next to the popcorn without stopping his ministrations. He then knelt onto the carpet and positioned himself directly in front of Kurt, who opened his eyes when the direction of the strokes, which had increased in frequency, suddenly changed.

Kurt 's eyes grew wide, his pupils dilating with unbridled lust as he watched Blaine slowly slide his pants down his ass, angling his hips slightly upward to aid the process. Blaine stared hungrily at Kurt's swollen erection, whose girth and length never ceased to astound him. He reached behind him and grabbed the open bottle of Perrier, but before taking a sip, he looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I'm going to try something. If you don't like it, I'll stop, but I highly doubt that'll be the case."

It was Kurt's turn to arch an inquisitive eyebrow. "By all means."

Without needing any further permission, Blaine took a large swig of the water, making sure to hold it in the back of his throat. Then, in one smooth motion, he leaned forward and took Kurt's cock completely into his mouth, letting the carbonated liquid rush over the entire length as he did.

He had never heard Kurt make that noise before, but he did know one thing: Kurt _definitely_ liked what he was doing.

Kurt nearly blacked out from the sensation as Blaine rocked his head up and down his length, the bubbles still swirling around, fizzing and bursting against his skin in a way that made him want to sing. He reached forward and laced his fingers into Blaine's hair, which was still damp from the rain. The sight before him – of Blaine taking another quick swig of water before diving back down onto his cock, of the dizzying array of colors on the television screen as the movie played on behind him – made Kurt's mind swim with ephemeral sensations; half-formed words and blurry pictures entered and left traceless impressions in his brain as he drank in the feeling of his boyfriend's tongue laving at his erection.

Soon, the familiar, coiling heat began to gather in Kurt's abdomen. Blaine had placed both hands on Kurt's thighs and increased his speed considerably, no longer bothering to pause for the water. The sounds of the movie grew louder in Kurt's ears as he felt himself approaching his climax, which is probably why he felt the need to yell the following:

"Blaine, I'm so – _mmph! – _fucking close!"

But Blaine didn't stop. He kept bobbing his head up and down on Kurt's cock, a thin veil of sweat now coating his face. Finally, with an audible gasp and a rather impressive shudder, Kurt came forcefully into Blaine's mouth. Blaine worked quickly to swallow everything Kurt gave him, now slightly worried that someone upstairs might have heard his boyfriend's rather blaring announcement. In a matter of moments, Blaine had tucked Kurt back into his pajama bottoms and seated himself offhandedly on the couch, grabbing the bottle of water from the coffee table for a quick swig before nestling his head in his boyfriend's lap. He laid face-up at Kurt, who could only stare back down at him mutely. Blaine smiled.

"Good thing I found my mom's Cosmo in the bathroom the other day. That was fun."

Kurt opened his mouth, but no words came out. Blaine blinked expectantly, his smile only spreading wider across his face.

"Well? What did you think?"

Of the half a million thoughts swirling around in Kurt's head, some filled with eloquence and adjectives, only one made its way past his lips.

"I need to buy some more Perrier."


End file.
